


El secreto de donnie

by Pacmantanuki



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Comfort, Donnie needs a hug - Freeform, Family, Family Secrets, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacmantanuki/pseuds/Pacmantanuki
Summary: En pleno entrenamiento despues de su victoria contra el krang, April entrena con Donnie hasta que algo sale mal
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Kudos: 4





	El secreto de donnie

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que derrotaron a los krang y volvieron a la guarida, todos habian empezado a retomar su entrenamiento ya hace varios dias todos menos Donatello que estuvo ocupado con las reparaciones de la guarida que era necesarias, el Maestro Splinter estuvo de acuerdo con una unica condición de recibir entrenamiento extra para no quedarse atrás de sus hermanos y Donatello acepto ese trato.

Como parte de su entrenamiento extra a Donnie se le pidio a el que tuviera un combate con April cuerpo a cuerpo."¿listo para perder Donnie?" dijo April tomando una postura de combate "No te confies mucho O'neil, recuerda que llevo mas años de entrenamiento que tu " dijo Donnie sonriendo tomando tambien una postura de combate "¡hajime!" Se escucho el comienzo del combate por parte del maestro splinter, los dos adolecentes empezaron en combate matuvieron una buena pelea unos 2 minutos hasta que April dio una patada circular en costado de la cabeza de Donnie arriba de la mejia, la tortuga movio bruscamente la cabeza en dirección del impacto de la patada pero aun estaba firmé "¡yame!" Finalizo el combate Splinter y ambos adolecentes se pusieron firmes "buen trabajo April tus habilidades van mejorando excepcionalmente " dijo mirando a la adolecente con una sonrisa "gracias maestro Splinter" dijo April mientras hacia una reverencia a su maestro. "Donatello, al momento de atacar a un oponente debes de estar atento a lo que tu oponente hara y no en lo que podrias hacer para atacar" dijo Splinter a su hijo de bandas morado "¿entendistes Donatello?" sin apartar la vista de su hijo noto que su hijo no se habia movido ni un centrimeto y que su vista estaba perdida "¿Donatello?" Dijo con un tono preocupado el maestro Splinter "¿Donnie?" Dijo April con la misma preocupacion "s-sensei..." dijo donnie con una voz temblorosa "m-mis lentes de contacto, se me cayeron...no puedo ver nada"

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic en ao3 y en el fandom de la tortugas ninja!! ^^  
> Nacido de la idea de varios fanarts de la version humana de Donnie 2012 usando lentes me pregunte ¿y si Donnie normal en verdad necesita lentes en esta versión tambien? Y boom nacio esta idea loca.
> 
> Si es un capitulo corto pero gracias por su apoyo espero que le haya gustado y lo ubieran difrustado ^^


End file.
